


Type

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes a swig, and then another, this is not why he kisses him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type

**Author's Note:**

> guess who never left the ot3 bandwagon for these threeeeee?? and like it's any surprise at this point, but i still gotta say: oh god, i love scott hansen so much.

His brother might be a little bit drunk but Scott is entirely sober and there is no hiding that. Just like he knows, that anyone with half a mind in this place can tell, he loves him.

That he’s loved him for a long time now.

It’s a good thing the place he’s dragged him to for the night is the kind with dim lights that cast a nasty yellow glow over everything they can reach, the kind that leaves them looking sickly and bruised. But even here, Hercules Hansen looks good, looks proper like he’s always been, too proper for his own good.

Too good to have his kid brother wishing to ruin him quite so thoroughly.

“I,” Herc starts, and Scott doesn’t want him to continue with what he is about to say because if there is one thing he knows better than himself, it is Herc. He knows Hercules Hansen, and the man is smiling, smiling like there’s the sun coming out from behind the clouds. “I met a girl.”

This is probably not all that fair. With Herc smiling at him like he’s done such a good thing when he’s done none, such a _perfect_ thing when the only thing he hasn’t done is ruin the one thing that might be good in his life.

“I don’t believe you.”

Herc’s smile only widens, and Scott doesn’t doubt, for a second, that she must be one hell of a girl.

“I want you to meet her,” Herc breathes out, his mouth wet, his eyes bright, his tongue darting out to take a drag across his bottom lip. “Her name is Angela.” And even her name is just about perfect.

Scott snorts and it is not pleasant, but Herc doesn’t catch that, like he never does, like Scott never wants him to.

“I don’t think you want to ruin your chance with this girl havin’ me around.”

“…You could never ruin anything, Scotty.”

Scott is not a good man to start with. The way Herc turns his smile to him, Scott isn’t sure he can pretend that he doesn’t want to push his brother up against the top of the bar table for everyone in this place to see when he puts his mouth everywhere this Angela’s been.

“Come on ‘Le, I’m not drunk enough for you to get all sentimental on me now.”

Herc laughs, and it’s a stumbling sound that falls. It might be the years, it might be something else altogether but not even in their youth have the two of them felt this close. By the time they are both stumbling to leave, Scott doesn’t try to draw back from the way Herc leans his entire body on him.

Heavy with trust, and a kind of faith that Scott doesn’t have for himself when it comes to his brother.

 

The first time she notices it, she is already a Hansen through the eyes of the law.

How he always goes back to him.

She doesn’t miss how Scott might be pissed drunk but his eyes always track back to his brother, trailing over Hercules whether they are in a crowded room or one empty save for them. Angela Hansen sees how he looks at him, and that, she has no idea how Herc always seems to miss. Herc who wears his wedding band around his neck, next to his tags because he’s the type to lose anything that isn’t part of the RAAF. The man whose only time that he gets down on one knee, instead of two, reaches out not to hike her dress to her hips and drag her panties down to her ankles but for her hand.

She asks that he show her his first.

She is curious whether he’s got the air force tattooed around his ring finger already. She isn’t thinking about the brother that refuses to meet her for the longest time.

“Don’t trust me, Ange?” Herc asks, still down on one knee, a ring held between two fingers and she just takes his hand. “Here,” he lets her turn his palm over, so she can only find the calluses, until she is content that there’s no trail of ink, “All clean.”

The faint scar that she finds instead doesn’t come to her for a long time after.

“Just making sure you’ve still got room for me.” She says, dropping his hand and taking the ring, just not slipping it on her finger like he is holding out his breath to see.

“I don’t have anyone but you.”

In that moment, his lie is not something either one of them realizes. Angela is laughing as she pulls him up to her, and in the small crevices that still remains between them, she slips the ring on her finger and watches the breath he’s been holding in rushes all out at once.

The first time she notices how Scott feels for Herc, she doesn’t imagine that _this_ is how she will feel in return. And this, it is a whole lot like the same faint buzz in her blood she’s felt when she’d snuck a sip of her first beer.

Like it isn’t about to go away, the bubbles atop her tongue, like it’s been amplified by another thousand times.

 

He takes a swig, and then another, and maybe he shouldn’t have alcohol in the house at the rate that his brother has been drinking himself into an early grave in these last few months.

But he thinks he might need something stronger because Hercules knows exactly why his brother is sleeping on the sofa in the living room for the third night this week. Coming to him not just pissed drunk but also bruised and bloodied in places Herc’s got no wish knowing how it happened. Because when he remembers to slip it on his finger, he’s got a scar hidden by his wedding ring, a curved line that is paler than the skin around it.

A first of many he gives him.

A first of many he accepts because he’s been a little bit drunk but he’s never been a dead weight. He doesn’t need to lean on him, let alone drop his entire weight on him to be steadied. But the warmth he gets when Scott wraps an arm around him to hold him up is not something he is about to give up.

This is not why he kisses him though.

“Tell me you will stop.”

Scott tears away at that, his head hurts, and he is still hungover but he isn’t so dazed as not to be angry at the words that is coming out of his brother’s mouth.

“You’re not my fuckin’ consolation prize, ‘Le.” He bites out in between a kind of pain that feels magnified now.

Herc flinches in response. “That’s—That’s not what I’m sayin’, Scotty.”

Angela doesn’t need to know Scott’s fall, the drop of Herc’s stomach as he watches the give of the old tree in the backyard, or the bloody mess they make of each other when they are in the dirt. She knows they have history, how can they not? She knows Herc, and she is learning to know Scott. She wraps a hand around Scott’s wrist when she tells him this, smiling in that way that tells both of the Hansen brothers that they are really not so bright. “This is what he’s trying to say.”

She doesn’t let either one of them react because.

This is where Ange kisses Scott.

With Scott Hansen’s first words to her echoing between them: _You’re too good for him_ , she pulls back a breath's distance with her smile widening into something that cuts viciously to the core. It goes unsaid, that maybe the both of them together might just add up to be just enough for her.

Scott doesn't tear away at this, and Herc tries again, catching the slip of Angela's hand from Scott's wrist to the lace of their fingers together at their side.

Dragging him in with a hand clenching into his shirt, he crashes his mouth over his. There is no doubt in mind when he kisses Scott for a second time, he wants to ruin him too. Leave him with his hair in a wreck, his mouth wet and red and bitten so thoroughly. It is not how he kisses Angela at all but she doesn’t press her lips to Scott’s mouth the way she does with Herc.

“Tell me you will stop.”

He says again, even though it sounds like a question and a plead.

Scott doesn’t dignify that with a reply because he has always been willing to trade everything for exactly _this_. And this time, he trades the push of Herc’s tongue for the press of Angela’s. It slams through him, this sweet thing of what the two of them want to be for him. The promise of what he wants to be for them. This time, Scott doesn’t have to pretend that he doesn’t want to put his mouth everywhere Angela’s been when he can put his mouth everywhere Herc’s been too.

 

XXX Kuro

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, the use of 'Le goes to [SublimeDiscordance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance)! :D


End file.
